Rebel Crusaders
| founded= yes| foundedday= 2| foundedmonth= 10| foundedyear= 2005| updateday= 19| updatemonth= 5 | updateyear= 2009 | reason=disbanded }} Rebel Crusaders was a crew that sailed the Viridian Ocean. The crew used to fly the flag of . History Rebel Crusaders was founded on 2 October, 2005 when the core senior officers of decided to found a new crew when Pemnuts left Treasure Hunters. The founders of the crew were Candietn, Captinmorgan, Caspers, Greaper, Ironhorse, Beachbum & Bunnikins with Candietn being named captain. Initially, Rebel Crusaders remained an independent crew but were eventually sailed under the flags of of , Synergy, and Pay for Play. Later, Rebel Crusaders became the founding crew of the flag of Ocean Lords when Candietn decided to found her own flag. Public Statement We are the Rebel Crusaders! If ye wish to raid this wide ocean stealing poe from all.......join our crusade!! Crew Colors If ye wish to dress in crew colors, they are a combination of RED and WHITE. Crew Bank The War Brig Gifted Grunion will serve as a Crew Bank. Any monies that are donated to the Crew Bank will be used to provide stock for Flotilla Pillages and future Blockade events. It is up to each crew member individually to determine how much, if any, you wish to donate to the Crew Bank. Crew Articles #Respect everyone in your crew. This goes for everyone from cabin person to captain. #Watch the foul language. Let's face it guys...this is a child's game. It's just that most of us adults are addicted to it too. We must keep the language clean! Repeated warnings about language will lead to demotion, expulsion, and/or reporting you to the Ocean Master. #It is strongly recommended that you ask permission to board any sloop or cutter that is already at sea. Simply say "PTB " in crew chat. Sometimes, officers may just be moving a ship and may not need anyone on board. #Only gun if you are asked to do so. Just because you have a pirate badge and want to gun doesnt mean you are GOOD at it. On pillages, it is critical to have good gunners. If you want to learn, go to the navy. #If you win Kraken's Blood while on a crew pillage, the Officer in Charge shall divide the booty cut from the Blood with the pirates that are on the vessel. Promotion Requirements *Cabin Person: Simply ask any officer on board. However, please wait to do this until port. *Pirate: Simply purchase a pirate badge from the palace shoppe. Once you have this badge, speak with any officer in the crew. It is highly recommended that you become a pirate. The booty cut for a pirate is bigger on a pillage than for a cabin person. *Officer: You must be hardworking and respected within our crew. You need to have achieved the ranking of Master in at least two piracy skills other than bnav. Finally, you must have a battle navigation ranking of at least Respected or special approval of the Captain. *Fleet Officer: You must be hardworking and respected within the crew. You must be willing to lead pillages, and you must have have proven your strength as an officer within this crew. Please do not ask to be promoted. Promotions will be made as needed. *Senior Officer: Will be promoted at the discretion of the Captain only. Please do not ask. External Links * Rebel Crusaders website